cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Baldwin
Daniel Baldwin (1960 - ) Film Deaths *''Nothing But Trouble (1991) Dealer 1:'' Cut and crushed to death (along with Deborah Lee Johnson, Karla Tamburrelli, and James Staszkiel) by a mechanical torture device created by Dan Aykroyd. *''Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man (1991) Alexander:'' Shot to death by Don Johnson and Mickey Rourke during a shoot-out. (Thanks to ND) *''Knight Moves (1992) Andy Wagner:'' Throat slashed (off-screen) by Charles Bailey-Gates; his body is shown afterwards when Christopher Lambert discovers him in a closet, then again as Tom Skerritt kneels by his side. (Thanks to ND and Eric) *''Phoenix (1998) Nutter:'' Shot in the neck by Anthony LaPaglia, as Daniel is surrendering to police. (Thanks to ND) *''A Family Under Siege'' (''Dynamite'') (2002)' Alpha: Killed in an explosion, along with Melinda Clarke and Derek Hamilton, when Melinda detonates the bomb planted in their van. (Thanks to Bryan) *John Carpenter's Vampires (1998) (Vampires) [Tony Montoya]: Though he is alive at the end of the film, after being bitten on the neck and arm by vampire Sheryl Lee earlier on, James Woods tells him he has days before he becomes a vampire and promises to kill him. He is not mentioned in any of the sequels, so it's unknown if James killed him or not, but I'll still list this because it's very likely he became a vampire after the film's events. *'''''Stealing Candy (2002) [Walt Gearson]: Shot to death by Coolio as Daniel is helping Janya Lano to escape. (Thanks to ND) *''Paparazzi (2004)'' [Wendell Stokes]: Beaten to death (off-screen) with a baseball bat by Cole Hauser. His body is shown afterwards when Tom Sizemore discovers him. (Thanks to Robert and Kyle) *''Vendetta'' (''Irish Eyes'') (2004)' Phelan: Shot in the chest by a hitman as he opens the door to leave John Novak's apartment; he dies in John's arms shortly afterwards. His body is shown again during his funeral. TV Deaths. *'''''Twisted Desire (1996) [William Stanton]: Shot to death, along with Isabella Hofmann, by Jeremy Jordan while Daniel and Isabella are asleep. (Thanks to Drew) *''Homicide: Life on the Street: Partners and Other Strangers (1997)'' [Detective Beau Felton]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by the ringleader of a car-theft organization in Daniel's apartment; his body is shown afterwards as Andre Braugher investigates the scene. (Daniel did not actually appear in this episode, having left the series in 1995; the body shown is a stand-in, and Daniel only appears in flashback footage from previous episodes. He later appears as a spirit in the afterlife in the 2000 TV-movie Homicide: The Movie) *''Dead Man's Gun: Seven Deadly Sins (1998)'' [Joe Wagner]: Dies (off-screen) from overeating; his body is shown afterwards when the townspeople tear down the wall from his house in order to drag his body out with horses. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Cold Case: Bombers (2010)'' [Moe Kitchener]: Shot in the head in his car by Joe Penny. We only see his body in the final shot of the episode. The murder is depicted in a flashback in the following episode Metamorphosis, when Joe confesses. Notable Connections *Brother of Alec Baldwin, Stephen Baldwin and William Baldwin *Ex-husband of Elizabeth Baldwin Category:The Closer Cast Members Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1960 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by overeating Category:Reality show participants Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Criminals Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Simon Wincer Movies Category:Prisoners Category:Grimm cast members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:People who died in a Cold Case series Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Homicide: Life on the Street cast members Category:Controversial actors Category:Ambiguous death scenes